Prove Yourself
by RC2012
Summary: Set after the WABAC crashes into the time of The Trojan War. Details Sherman running off to join the GREEK Army to prove to Mr. Peabody that he can handle himself.


**Prove Yourself-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Sherman was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw that the WABAC wasn't moving anymore. The boy rubbed his head and groaned. He got up and looked around. He saw that Mr. Peabody and Penny were under their chairs.

Sherman checked their pulses by feeling their wrists. Mr. Peabody taught him how to do that.

He sighed with relief. They were both still alive. Unconscious, but alive.

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody. He could still remember the argument they had had while trying to get away from the black hole.

Sherman was so upset that Mr. Peabody didn't tell him that Ms. Grunion was trying to take him away from his father. He could still remember what was said during the argument.

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell me that Ms. Grunion was trying to take me away?" Sherman demanded._

"_It's not your job to worry about these things." Mr. Peabody replied._

"_You just thought I couldn't handle it, did you?" Sherman asked angrily._

_Mr. Peabody shot Sherman a look. "Sit down!" He commanded._

_Sherman sat down and turned his chair away. "I'm not a dog."_

_Mr. Peabody turned to him. "What did you just say?" Mr. Peabody sounded angry._

_Sherman got up from his chair and faced Mr. Peabody._

"_I SAID I'M NOT A DOG!" He yelled._

_At first Mr. Peabody looked shocked, but then his expression changed to a stern one._

"_You're right, Sherman. You're not a dog, you're just a very bad boy!"_

_The words cut deep into Sherman's heart. He didn't say anything. He just sat down in his chair and looked away from Mr. Peabody._

_Mr. Peabody managed to get the WABAC away from the black hole, but they ended up crash landing somewhere._

* * *

_That's right._ Sherman thought, staring out the WABAC window. _We managed to get away from the black hole, but we crashed somewhere. But Where? When?_

Sherman pressed a button on the control panel. Then it showed him what time they were in:

The Trojan War-1184 B.C.

_I remember this. _Sherman thought. _This is when the Greek army snuck into Troy by hiding inside a wooden horse._

Sherman looked back at Mr. Peabody's body lying unconscious on the floor.

"_You just thought I couldn't handle it!"_ Sherman could hear his voice echo inside his head.

Sherman looked sternly down at Mr. Peabody.

"I'll show you. I'll show you that I can handle myself." He said stubbornly. He changed into some Ancient Greek clothes and walked out of the WABAC.

Outside the sun was setting.

Sherman headed off.

* * *

Sherman walked until he could see smoke coming from behind a huge rock. He was about several miles from the city of Troy.

He walked around the rock and sure enough, there was the Greek army. They were sitting around a campfire eating meat.

One soldier stood before the fire. He had long flowing brown hair, rippling biceps, and a tough sounding voice. He was Agamemnon.

"Tonight Men, we invade Troy. We'll hide in the horse we made until we are brought into the city. Then we'll paint the streets red, WITH TROJAN BLOOD!"

The men cheered.

"This will be our time to prove ourselves! To prove that we can handle ourselves! To prove what we can do! Are you with me?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" All the men exclaimed.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sherman exclaimed proudly.

Then the men turned and saw him.

Sherman gulped.

"A spy! Kill him!" The men exclaimed.

They all ran towards Sherman. The boy became frightened.

But Agamemnon stopped them. He approached Sherman.

"And who are you, little boy?" He asked.

"S-Sherman. I've come to join you guys in the Trojan War. I want to prove that I can handle myself too."

Agamemnon looked at him and then he smiled.

The other men laughed.

"A child fighting beside us, against the Trojans? What a ridiculous…"

"SILENCE!" Agamemnon said to his men. They all shut up.

Agamemnon looked down at Sherman and smiled.

"I like you, kid. You look like you got guts. Just like me when I was a boy. Very well then, you can join us."

Agamemnon picked Sherman up and hoisted him up onto his shoulder.

"From this day forth, this boy shall be called Shermanus! He will be one of us now, a warrior!" He announced to all the men.

The men stared at both Agamemnon and Sherman for a moment. Then they cheered.

Agamemnon looked at Sherman and smiled.

"Come Shermanus, let us get you dressed in our armor and have you take an oath to the Greek army! Then, you'll be one of us and we'll lay siege to the Trojans!"

The men cheered again.

"You're quite a powerful speaker." Sherman smiled at Agamemnon. Agamemnon smiled back.

"Why thank you."

He walked with Sherman on his shoulder over to the Trojan horse. It was right behind the camp sight.

Sherman looked up at it with a determined look on his face.

"I'll show you I can handle myself just fine, Mr. Peabody." He said.

* * *

It was night when Mr. Peabody and Penny woke up.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody saw that his son was gone. He looked at the door. It was open.

Mr. Peabody flashed his flashlight outside. He could see footprints in the sand, leading away from the WABAC.

"Oh no." Peabody said with concern.

"Where are we?" Penny asked.

Mr. Peabody ran over to the control panel and pressed a button. It showed what time they were in, just like it did for Sherman.

There was a grave expression on Mr. Peabody's face. "We're in the beginning of one of the most brutal conflicts in history."

**The scene where Mr. Peabody and Sherman have a fight is one of the best dramatic scenes in the movie. Poor Sherman. He just wants to prove that he can handle himself. Fortunately he later gets that chance.**

**Hope you liked the story. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Peabody and Sherman story I started yesterday. I will be working on it. Please review.**

**~RC**


End file.
